


Texting Iggy

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Iggy is awesome, M/M, Mickey in Mexico, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Mickey, Texting, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Iggy Text Mickey, and Mickey text Iggy back, and no  I wasn't nice about Trevor.  I think  Iggy trying to learn how to deal with Trevor and making him the bad guy in this.





	Texting Iggy

Mickey: Iggy, are you there? 

Iggy: Yeah. You know the fucking cops are looking for you, what the fuck?

Mickey: Dude, I know. I am in Mexico. Have you heard anything from Mandy? 

Iggy: No! What the fuck man? 

Mickey: I couldn’t, stay man, with Dad being there? Knowing I couldn’t go on living like caged rat? 

Iggy: I know bro, but you fucked up bad. Are you good, though? 

Mickey: Yeah, I am okay, I’m just learning. 

Iggy: Are you Sure? 

Mickey: Yes, I'm fucking sure. Just keep you eyes on Ian. 

Iggy: Why? He is with the - thing. 

Mickey: Not a fucking clue. I know Trevor – he’s awful, but I still need to make sure he is okay, that he taking his meds. I got job, so I can pay for his meds for him. He’s going to need it. 

Iggy: Fine, Mick, but I don’t have to be nice, do I? Cause it is messed up, he is what- a girl, who’s a boy, who is girl, who - I get fucking lost in that shit. 

Mickey: Dude, I don’t know that’s enough. I am gay, but just keep eye on Ian, and fuck Trevor up bit, make his life living hell. 

Iggy: Okay. 

Mickey: Thanks. 

*

Iggy: Anytime. You know, I am here for you right? That your brothers got your back? Just say the word, we’ll be there for you? I am fucking proud of you, too.

Mickey: I know, thanks. I am okay. Hey, could you send my stuff to me? You know my address and shit, and it’ll be nice to have of my things here.

Mickey: I should have just stayed in fucking prison.

Iggy: Nah, you doing find little bro. Yeah, I’ll send your things to you. Look, you’re better off with out Ian. I love you, and I think you can do better than him. 

Mickey: Are you high? Ian was best thing that ever happen to me. 

Iggy: Been clean for while, got my life together. 

Iggy: I still can’t believe you escaped prison, that’s awesome. :) 

Mickey: It was pretty badass, too. :)   
Mickey: I love Ian. I just can’t tell him that side of things. :( 

Iggy: I’m picking up Yev. He wants to come too. Kid is crazy ass tall now; he’s been staying with us - Collin and myself. 

 

Mickey: I love him; he looks so much like you and Collin. It’s crazy.

Mickey: How is Lena?   
Mickey: He says ‘Fuck’ a lot, haha.

Iggy: Really, Mick? 

Mickey: Yes, it’s fucking awesome. 

Iggy: You're going to get the kid in shit. 

Mickey: Haha, I know, right? 

Iggy: I got everything ready; I'll text you the address when you get into town. 

Iggy: Okay, are you sure you don't want me to kill anyone? Because I will. 

Mickey: No, Iggy we’re good.   
Mickey: Shit...

Iggy: What?

Mickey: I missed everyone. :( 

Mickey:

Iggy: Mickey?

Mickey: Yeah ,sorry just dumped my phone, haha.

Iggy: Nice one, bro. 

Mickey: Send pictures of Yev for me. 

Iggy: Yeah, I will bro. Just keep you head up. 

Mickey: I will. xoxo :) 

Iggy: You dork. 

Mickey: Not too sure about that. 

Iggy: Once we get home, I’ll have Yev put a package together to send to you. 

Mickey: Cool. I got to go, talk to you soon. 

Iggy: Same, stay in touch, bro. 

Mickey smiled. He loved his brothers.


End file.
